


Hours and hours of practice

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, More angst, Nygmobblepot becoming canon, Practicing lines, This just went from Teen to Mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: It’s not like it comes as a surprise, really, after all the tension between Riddler and penguin in the past episodes, this feels like a natural course of action. At the end of the fourth season finale, they get intimate! Obviously! It’s something that the fans have been asking for, and this time, on this show, the fans get what they want.So no, it’s not really a surprise. That’s not really the reason that Cory can’t quite look at Robin, or why Robin is busy looking at his fingernails.It’s the kissing-part!





	1. Chapter 1

”So…” Robin says, after a really long moment of silence.

“So…” Cory agrees, not really looking at Robin.

They both look down at the script lying on the table in front of them, the words on the page begging for attention.

‘Ed leans in and their lips meet. They kiss’.

It’s not like it comes as a surprise, really, after all the tension between Riddler and penguin in the past episodes, this feels like a natural course of action. At the end of the fourth season finale, they get intimate! Obviously! It’s something that the fans have been asking for, and this time, on this show, the fans get what they want.

So no, it’s not really a surprise. That’s not really the reason that Cory can’t quite look at Robin, or why Robin is busy looking at his fingernails.

It’s the kissing-part!

Technically, it shouldn’t be a problem! They are professionals, they are actors, they can pretend that it means something, even when it doesn’t. They can act as if they are in love, it shouldn’t even be an issue… Except that it *is* a problem.

“It’s not a big deal, though…” Robin starts, his voice not really more than a strained whisper. “I mean… We can do this… Right?” His voice is pained, like he is trying to convince himself, as well as Cory, and already knowing that it’s not gonna work.

No answer. Not that he was expecting an answer, anyway.

This wasn’t just playful fun-flirting anymore. This wasn’t teasing each other with various naughty texts or pretending to plan a secret get-away. This wasn’t not-so-innocent touching at various cons, smiling at the screaming fans as if it’s a private joke, between them and the shippers.

They had been having fun with it for a long time. “Oh, if you only knew what I would do to you…”, “You couldn’t handle me if you had a whole night…”, “You know you’re the only on-set crush I have, Ben means nothing to me…”, with Ben holding a hand over his heart, saying “I thought we had something special, Robin!”, “Dude, you were so feeling me up in that scene, and don’t even try to deny it…”, “You have *got* to read this fic, these people are freaking insane, look at this…” “Is that even possible?!” And on and on it went. 

They were a thing that wasn’t even a thing. It was all fun and games, because if they stopped playing games and admitted the truth, everyone’s lives would be ruined. If they actually talked about it, and actually faced it… If they recognized, to each other’s faces, that what they were feeling was so much more than just a playful thing… If they actually took that final step, then there would be no going back. If they crossed the line just one time, there was no doubt that there would be one more time, and then another, and another, and they would never let go.

And here it was! The moment they had both dreaded and looked forward to at the same time. And it was torture. Pure and simple torture. Because Robin really, really wanted to kiss Cory. Like really REALLY wanted to kiss him. And touch him in places he really shouldn’t want to touch. Places that he really shouldn’t think about. When you were a married man, wanting to kiss and touch someone that wasn’t your husband was considered a rather huge no-no.

Robin knew this!

And yet…

“We just… do the scene, get it over with and… and just… do our job!”

Still no answer. Robin wanted to look up and see if Cory was maybe looking at him, but he was afraid to. And he already knew that Cory was looking at him. So the best thing for him to do, for both of them, was just to get into character, act out the scene, get comfortable with this new development and pray to any existing gods that it wouldn’t require more than one take, that they could get it done quickly and he could somehow get through this with a clear conscience.

Still no answer, and quite frankly, it was tearing him apart.

“Cory, please”, he pleaded, his voice breaking, the silence killing him. Don’t leave me alone in this, don’t do this to me, to us. “Say something!” And he hated how desperate he sounded, how so very much like Oswald, right before he was shot down by the man he loved.

And god, please, don’t let that be the case! They were stronger than this, they could do this!

He looked down at the page, swiftly going through his lines, the transition from Robin to Oswald so seamless that he could do it in his sleep. This? This was a walk in the park for the King of Gotham.

“This is becoming a habit, don’t you think? Me saving you from Queen Lee! You really need to be more careful, Ed!”

“I had it all under control!” Ed replied calmly. “A few more minutes and…”

“A few more minutes and you would be dead! I’ve told you so many times, Ed, you would be nothing without me! I figured that you would have realized that by now! You need me just as much as I need you!”

“I know! You were right!”

“Thank you! And for the record, you were not…” Oswald looked up, certain that he had heard that last part wrong. “What did you say?”

“You were right, Oswald! About everything!” Ed was moving closer and for once, Oswald didn’t know what he was thinking. He could always read Ed, like a children’s book, but the man had a look on his face that Oswald had never seen before, and so, he wasn’t altogether certain how he was supposed to react. 

“Well… First time for everything, is it, Ed? Did I really hear you right?” His voice was NOT shaking! Not even a little bit. He was the King of Gotham, his voice did not shake!

“You were right from the start, Oswald… You keep saving my life, keep sacrificing everything for me, and I was too blind to see, but… I figured it out! I solved the Riddle!”

“Well, I… I wouldn’t assume otherwise, Edward, if you had just…”

“It’s you!”

“What’s me?!”

“The answer… to my riddle! It’s you! It’s always been you! The one person who saw the real me, through all of this, and still loved me.”

He was too close! Oswald felt like backing away, but he couldn’t move. This was unprecedented! This was not the Edward Nygma he was used to, the Edward Nygma that he had been in love with for so long.

“So what I’m saying is that I… if you still do, then… then I do, too… you!”

“Do what?! Ed, you’re not making any sense right now! What did that bitch do to you?”

But Ed had his hand on Oswald’s cheek and the King of Gotham was no longer shaking. He was trembling like a wounded animal. What was going on? What was happening? Was this really happening?!

“…Ed…”

“I need you!”

And then, Ed’s lips were on his and the whole world stopped making sense at the very same second that it all made sense for the first time.

As kisses go, it would probably not go down in history as the most passionate kiss ever, or the most skillful, but to Oswald, it was literally everything he had ever wanted. It wasn’t more than a few seconds, a few nerve-wrecking seconds where their lips stayed connected, and then it was over, and Oswald prayed to whoever was listening that Ed wouldn’t be able to feel the erratic beating of his heart, or see the tears in his eyes, or the tremble in his lips.

“…I…”

“I want you!”

And the lips were back, with more pressure this time, and if Ed saw the tears falling down Oswald’s cheek, then so be it. Oswald suddenly remembered that he had hands, and arms, and he was supposed to do something with them. Was he supposed to push the other man away? Demand an explanation? Or was he supposed to put those arms, and hands, to good use, and take what he had wanted for so many years? Just take it all, just let it happen, and damn the consequences…

“…please…”

“I love you so much!”

And that, a small voice in the back of his head pointed out, as they wrapped their arms around each other, completely lost in the moment and the way their tongues met, was not in the script!

Whatever walls of defense he had put up, they were melting away as he felt hands under his shirt, touching his skin, moving all over his back and down to grab his ass. This was dangerous waters, this was uncharted territory and they needed to stop this. This needed to end! Right now! Before it got out of hand.

Because he was more turned on than he had ever been with anyone!

“… Cory… please…”

But he wasn't sure what it was he was asking for, and so, he left it like that, hoping that Cory would understand.

He had never felt more cold then he did the moment Cory let him go and abruptly took two steps back. It was the right thing to do, he knew that, it was the sensible thing to to, the right thing, they were doing... the right thing...

He was still telling himself that when he heard Cory leave the trailer, slamming the door shut behind him. The tears falling down his cheek weren't his, that was Oswald. It had nothing to do with him and Cory.

They were never going to get through this in just one take.


	2. Chapter 2

“CUT!”

Cory was starting to hate that word. It wasn’t his favorite word to begin with, but right now, he hated that word with every part of his being.

They just couldn’t get the scene done. It shouldn’t be a problem, because he had done thousands of scenes with Robin, had never had any problems at all going through takes when it was a scene with just Ed and Oswald, but this one was going to be the death of him. They just couldn’t get it right. Everyone was frustrated, and it was starting to show, and on top of the frustration, was the anticipation, the desire to get this particular scene just perfect.

And on top of that, was the fact that Cory was scared shitless.

It was the scene with the Kiss. It wasn’t even supposed to be a big deal, just a two-three second kiss to finally make Nygmobblepot an official, canon couple. It wasn’t a big deal, he had kissed plenty of co-stars in plenty of scenes, he was a professional, Robin was a professional, they should be able to get through this is just one take…

And if he closed his eyes, he could still feel Robin’s naked skin under his fingers, could still feel the tremble of his lips. If he just closed his eyes, he could hear the involuntary gasp of pleasure from Robin, as Cory pulled him closer, his hands moving down to grab that oh, so tight ass…

If he closed his eyes, he could see the pain in Robin’s eyes as they parted, knowing that what they were doing was wrong, that it was a mistake.

Why couldn’t he just fall in love with someone un-attached? Someone that was… exactly like Robin Lord Taylor, just not… married. And there was that word again. Another word he hated with a fiery passion. Married! As in not to Cory, but to someone else. 

Forbidden!

He could have fallen in love with literally anyone! But he fell in love with a married man! And now that he knew what it felt like, to have Robin in his arms, to kiss him, to touch him, now that he knew, he wanted more, and how the hell was he supposed to act professional around the man when all he wanted to do was to strip him naked and cover his body with kisses?

Ok, to be fair, he knew it wasn’t easy for Robin, either. He knew Robin loved Dickie, had given him his hand in marriage, had made a promise to him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others… And he knew that Robin felt the same for Cory, as he felt about Robin.

It wasn’t something they had planned, it’s not like they decided one day that they were going to fall in love, it wasn’t anyone’s fault… It just happened. He should have known better, but apparently, his heart didn’t give a crap about what was right or wrong. It had a will of its own.

”Come on, guys, we need to get this done tonight. Remember that thing about being on a tight schedule? Yeah, thanks to you two running around like this, we’ve now lost almost an hour. Can we please get this done, so that we can call it and go home to get some sleep? Let’s try doing this from… ‘I solved the riddle’, ok? You think you can do that for me, guys?”

Cory looked around at the others, looking at everyone that wasn’t Robin, and he knew that it was late. Everyone wanted to go home, to get some rest, to feel like they had accomplished something today, and they couldn’t, because Cory and Robin couldn’t be professional.

He took a deep breath, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Ben walk up to Robin and say something to him. They talked in hushed voices for a few seconds, and Cory could see that whatever Ben had said, it made an impact on his co-star, because Robin nodded and went back to his spot.

“Ok, people, one more, ok? No one is going home until we get this done properly!”

Cory took another deep breath, everything else falling away, going from angst-ridden actor to the Riddler in no time at all, only vaguely hearing someone yell out the word:

“Action!”

“I solved the Riddle!” It really shouldn’t have taken him this long to actually figure it out, he was a genius, he should have seen it, right from the moment they met, that this is how it was supposed to be.

“Well, I… I wouldn’t assume otherwise, Edward, if you had just…”

“It’s you!”

“What’s me?!”

A part of him found it as amusing as it was endearing that Oswald really didn’t understand what he meant. The answer was so simple, surely a brilliant man like Oswald would be able to figure it out? But he had no problem spelling it out for him. Not now, not when everything finally was so clear to him.

“The answer to my riddle! It’s you! It’s always been you! The one person who saw the real me, through all of this, and still loved me.”

He needed to get closer, he needed to close this distance between them in the best way possible. It really should not be this easy, another part of him pointed out. What if he had made some form of miscalculation? What if he was wrong?

“So what I’m saying is that I… if you still do, then… then I do, too… you!”

Wow, that was a whole new level of eloquence, Nygma, and you call yourself a genius?!

“Do what?! Ed, you’re not making any sense right now! What did that bitch do to you?”

See, not even Oswald knows what you’re talking about. Stop wasting time talking, just do it! Claim him! He’s yours, he’s always been yours, so stop stuttering like a damn fool, and just ravish the man. Or I will, if you don’t think you’re man enough to…

His hand was on Oswald’s cheek, and it felt right. It really was that easy! He could see it in Oswald’s eyes, could feel it in the way he trembled under his touch.

“…Ed…”

“I need you!”

He leaned in, eyes closing and gently pressed his lips against Oswald’s in a stumbling kiss, the voice in his head dead silent, his world suddenly filled with the brightest of colors.

There were tears in Oswald’s eyes when they parted, with a look of surprise, and wonder, and a love that never died, no matter what, and Ed could think of nothing else to do, but to lean in for another kiss, tasting those lips once more, claiming what had always been his.

“And CUT! That was perfect, guys, I knew you had it in you!”

So, that’s what it felt like to have a bucket of ice thrown in your face. In two seconds flat, Cory was back to being miserable, because as soon as he had heard the word ‘cut, Robin had taken two steps back, putting some distance between them.

Anyone else! Literally anyone else in the whole damn world!

But he was in love with Robin! That was just the way it was!


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had a good mind to not even answer the door when he heard the knock. He already knew who it was and he was miserable enough already, he did not need a visitor right now. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to pretend this day had never happened, he wanted a universe where he didn’t even know the name Cory Michael Smith.

So he opened the door. Because of course he did, how could he not?

“Can I come in?”

“Why?”

“We need to talk and I don’t want to do that standing outside your trailer.”

“No, we don’t!” But he stepped aside and allowed Cory to come in, closing the door behind him.

“Robin, we have to talk about this, this is going to affect the show. If we keep this up, people are going to figure out that something is going on, if they haven't already and they will start asking questions."

“Look, there’s nothing wrong with two friends, wanting to spend some time together and…”

“I love you!”

“Cory…

“I’m in love with you, Robin, and I…”

The silence became too uncomfortable after a while and Robin wanted to scream, wanted him to just finish the damn sentence, at the same time that he wanted Cory to get out of the trailer and never mention this ever again, and never put Robin in this position ever again.

“What?” he finally asked.

“I know… that you feel the same about me, I know that this… is just as difficult for you as it is for me, and I’m sorry, but we have to talk about this, we have to get it out in the open and… figure out what to do about it.”

So there it was! Out in the open, despite both of their efforts to keep it unspoken. Because Robin already knew Cory was in love with him. He's known for a while, actually. Cory was a talented actor, but he didn’t have a poker face when it came to his feelings. It was in everything he did, from the way he talked, to the way his eyes looked at Robin, and the way Cory was unable to stop touching him during the cons. Hell, even their fans noticed. The ‘Smaylor’ fans, in particular. So yeah, Robin had known for a long time, he had just hoped, a tiny sliver of hope, that they wouldn't actually say it out loud, because that left the door wide open for him to do the same. 

Because Cory was right… Robin felt the same way about him. 

It was the biggest, most stupid mistake of his life, but there it was. What he felt for Cory went so far beyond mere friendship; went beyond simple lust. It was too powerful to even put a name on, too big to talk about with mere words.

Robin turned his back on Cory and his eyes happened to fall on his bed.

This was so wrong. He knew that, felt it through his entire body, this was so wrong. He shouldn’t have these feelings, he shouldn’t be thinking about Cory that way, he was a married man, a happily married man, Dickie meant the world to him, he loved Dickie…

But the love he had for his husband seemed like a fading candle in comparison to the roaring flame that Cory could ignite in him.

He was a horrible human being, but it wasn’t his fault, he had fought it, tooth and nail, for so long, done everything right, stayed faithful, even banishing the fantasies about Cory from his brain completely. And it had worked splendidly, if you count sleepless nights and really long cold showers as ‘splendid’.

Splendid or not, it all came crashing down on him with the news of Nygmobblepot becoming canon. Because there was no way out of that. There would have to be kissing, and touching and, oh, god, would there be a sex scene? Would there be more than one? How was he supposed to keep fighting, if every single thing around him already indicated that he had lost the battle?

“We can’t… You know we can’t, it’s not even up for discussion… Cory, please… Don’t do this, not now, don’t make me do this, you know that I… If circumstances were different, then…”

“Tell me that you don’t feel the way I do!” He could hear Cory move, just one step closer, but it was enough to send Robin’s heart racing. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me, and I will walk out the door and never mention any of this, ever again. But I want you to look me in the eye when you tell me that there is absolutely nothing between us, that when we kissed, you didn’t feel a damn thing.”

”It doesn’t matter, it’s *wrong*, I’m married and… regardless of how I… how I feel about you…” This was harder than he’d thought, and it didn’t help that Cory came even closer, putting his hands on Robin’s shoulders for emotional support. “Regardless of how I feel about you, that part hasn’t changed. I’m still married and I shouldn’t think about you the way I do… or want you the way I do. We both know that!” He took a deep breath, as the hands on his shoulders started massaging him gently. “Cory, whenever you touch me, I get this pain, this… knot in my stomach, but…” He fought to keep his voice from breaking, because the truth was downright painful. “But when you’re *not* touching me, it hurts even more and… it’s like I can’t breathe properly without you near me.”

He was silently begging Cory to just go, just leave, just stop this, just take him in his arms and kiss him until he stopped breathing altogether, kiss him the way he had when they were practicing their lines and oh, god, he was getting aroused just thinking about it.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned around and faced Cory.

“Cory…”

And then, Cory was kissing him, and Robin’s arms had somehow found their way around Cory’s neck. It was impossible to talk, what with his lips, and tongue, being a bit preoccupied, but he was thinking it, over and over, in his head:

I love you. I love you. I love you.

\--- --- --- --- --- 

Cory knew what he was doing was stupid. Hell, he had known even before he knocked on the door. It was one of the stupidest things he had done in his life.

And he didn’t care.

He loved Robin, and he knew that Robin loved him back. There wasn’t anyone to blame, no one to say that they were at fault, because they’d had no say in it. When your heart makes a choice for you, you can either accept it, or go through life miserable.

It was simply time they stopped lying to each other.

And right now, with Robin in his arms, his hands in Robin’s hair, he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Like a sponge, he absorbed the tiny sounds of appreciation that Robin made as he moved his lips down to his neck, stopping only momentarily to take a deep breath and inhale the sweetness that was Robin Lord Taylor. He could stay like this for the rest of his life, just the two of them. It was a stupid dream, of course, but it was what he wanted.

Being so close also made him aware of the other man’s rather impressive erection, pressing against his own and decided that if this was the only chance he was ever gonna get, then he was going to take full advantage of that. With some gentle maneuvering, he moved them towards the bed, his hands already on their way south to remove all obstacles. Whoever came up with such a silly idea like pants, anyway? Total waste of time, especially when you were going for the goods inside them.

Before they could fall down onto the bed, however, he heard Robin say his name. Don’t ask me to stop, Robin, he thought desperately. Not now, not ever, but not now, when we are so close.

“…Cory…”

That breathless voice would be the death of him. It meant that Robin was just as far gone as he was. He gave his lover’s neck one last lick, before answering:

“Yes?”

“I want you to suck me off!”

Well, who was he to say no to that? It was practically an order. And Cory was good at following orders. But there was something special about hearing those words from someone like Robin. Sure, he knew the guy had a past, and sure, there was a part of him that would have paid good money to see that, but to actually hear it now… If the shippers heard that…

He didn’t say anything about that. All he could think of to say was.

“I fucking love you so much!”

Robin gave him a smile that was in no way innocent, a smile worthy of the King of Gotham, in fact, and took a step back, pushed down his pants and sat down on the bed, legs apart, completely naked from the waist down, his hard cock on full display.

Sweet, innocent Robin… Not so much in the bedroom, apparently, and not for the first time, Cory wanted to curse at the man who had all the access to Robin, had his hand, had the privilege of seeing this side of Robin whenever he wanted, spending so much time with him, who had everything that was important on his left ring finger.

Everything but his heart, though, because Cory knew now that he was the one that had Robin’s heart.

He smoothly went down on his knees before the other man, probably revealing a few things about his own past in the process, running his hands slowly up and down Robin’s thighs, his eyes glued to the other man’s crotch. His own dick was so hard it was starting to hurt, but he chose to ignore it. He was at the mercy of his King, he was there to give pleasure. Anything else would have to wait.

The thought made him smile a bit.

“Something amusing?”

Cory opened his mouth without thinking:

“No, Mr Mayor!”

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at the way Robin raised his eyebrow.

“Cory… Can we save the role play for next time?”

Cory felt his heart stop. Next time? He recovered in no time at all, nodding his head like a good boy and moved in closer, unceremoniously wrapping his lips around Robin’s cock. He might not have a lot of experience in this department, but what he did know, he used and the result turned out much better than he’d expected. Deep-throating was out of the question, but he took as much as he could, using his hand on what his lips couldn’t reach and reveled in the noises Robin was making above him, loved the way Robin said his name, loved the feeling of his hard cock in his mouth.

Maybe this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life instead. He alternated between licking and sucking, licking and sucking, and decided that yeah, this was absolutely right, this was how it was supposed to be, right from the start. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life; on his knees, sucking Robin's cock.

Robin was sobbing in pleasure within minutes, clutching at Cory’s hair, and Cory didn’t mind one bit. It was intoxicating. If he were to look up right now, and saw Robin’s face, he would come in his pants like a fucking teenager, just from the sheer intensity of it all. But Robin was making these delicious little sounds and after a while, he could barely form Cory’s name anymore and Cory felt like he just had to see it, he just had to have one look.

So he looked up at Robin, staring, unashamed, at the man he loved, eyes half closed, mouth half open, face flushed with want, and yeah, this was the biggest mistake of his life, because there would never be anyone else for Cory now. Not after this, not when there was such a thing as a Robin Lord Taylor in the world, who managed to look exquisite, even on the verge of orgasm, not when Cory knew, with every fiber of his being that he would never love anyone the way he loved Robin.

It was at that very moment, that Robin looked down and their eyes met. All the things that Robin couldn’t say out loud, his eyes were now screaming, loud and clear. I love you, too.

Pulling at his fly, Cory yanked out his cock, not even able to give it a few quick pulls before he was coming, pulling back from Robin for just a few seconds, just to be able to groan out the name of his lover.

There was a pained whimper coming from Robin, and then he was coming, hitting Cory right in the face and it didn’t matter, because everything was bright and stars were falling all around him.

For a few moments, all that was heard was the two of them breathing, Cory leaning his head against Robin’s thigh, his heart pounding away like crazy. This, right here, was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. 

“We are so screwed,” he suddenly heard Robin say, and yeah, he couldn’t really argue with that. There was no way he was letting go now, no way he would stand by and watch Robin be with someone else.

“Leave him!” he said, not even looking up. He could feel Robin tense up and gently stroked his lover’s left thigh, keeping him calm.

“Cory, I…”

“Do you love me, Robin?”

There was a few seconds of silence and Cory’s heart had plenty of time to both feel broken and hopeful in those few seconds.

“Yes… I do, I love you.”

“Then leave him, tell him it’s over and leave him. Could you do that?” He gave Robin’s right thigh a tender kiss before looking up, letting the other man see that he was being serious. If Robin said no, then that was it, he would walk away and never mention any of this ever again. But if he said yes… then Cory would be by his side, no matter what, for the rest of his life, if he could.


End file.
